Yu-Gi-Oh Soul Generations Custom Cards
by Michael Masi
Summary: List of custom cards I created for my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic.
1. Custom Monsters (Ritual)

Custom Monster Cards (Ritual)

Red-Eyes Darkness Guardian Dragon

Level: 12, ATK/DEF: 4,400/4,000, Monster Types: Dragon/Fairy/Ritual/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Guardian Eatos"

This card can only be summoned by using the Ritual Spell Card "Red-Eyes Guardian". This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. Remove from play monsters on your opponent's field and in their grave, up to the number of Dragon-Type monsters on your field and in your grave, and this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all monsters removed from play by this effect. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Red-Eyes Darkness Storm Sorceress Dragon

Level: 10, ATK/DEF: 3,400/3,000, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Ritual/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Cyberse Magician" + "Paladin of Storm Dragon"

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. You can Ritual Summon this card with "Dragon Cynet Ritual". Any damage you take is halved. (You can't halve the same damage twice this way.) While you control a Link Monster, Monsters your opponent controls can't target Monsters you control for battles or with card effects, except this one. If this card battles a Link Monster, it gains 1,000 ATK for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster in your grave during that damage calculation only. If this Ritual Summoned card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Dragon-Type or Cyberse-Type from your deck to your hand. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.


	2. Custom Monsters (Fusion)

Custom Monster Cards (Fusion)

Red-Eyes Darkness Sorceress Dragon

Level: 10, ATK/DEF: 3,700/3,000, Monster Types: Dragon/SpellCaster/Fusion/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + 1 SpellCaster-Type Monster

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and SpellCaster-Type monster on your field and in your grave. When this card is fusion summoned using either 1 "Dark Sorceress" or "Dark Sorceress Girl", it gains the following effect: All Spell and Trap cards on your opponent's field are destroyed, then your opponent takes 500 points of damage and this card gains 1000 ATK for each card destroyed by this effect. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Red-Eyes Darkness Neas Dragon

Level: 10, ATK/DEF: 3,700/3,000, Monster Types: Dragon/Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + 1 Warrior-Type Monster

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Warrior-Type monster on your field and in your grave. When this card is fusion summoned using 1 "Elemental Hero Neas", it gains the following effect: All Monsters on your opponent's field are destroyed, then your opponent(s) take damage and this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Monsters destroyed by this effect. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Red-Eyes Darkness Clock Dragon

Level: 10, ATK/DEF: 3,400/3,000, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Fusion/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Clock Wyvern" + 1+ Link Monsters

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. When this card is Fusion Summoned: you can send cards from the top of your Deck to the grave equal to the total Link Rating of the materials used for this card's Fusion Summon, and this card gains 1,000 ATK for each card sent to the grave by this effect. While you control a Link Monster, Monsters your opponent controls can't target Monsters you control for battles or with card effects, except this one. If this Fusion Summoned card you control is sent to your grave by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Spell from your Deck to your hand. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.


	3. Custom Monsters (Synchro)

Custom Monster Cards (Synchro)

Majestic Dark Dragon

Level: 10, ATK/DEF: 3,700/3,000, Monster Types: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Majestic Dragon"

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. Once per turn, target Monsters on your opponent's field, up to the number of Dragon-Type Monsters on your field, negate their effects until the End Phase of this turn, and activate 1 of their effects as this card's effect once this turn. During the End Phase: Target 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" in your grave, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, then special summon that target. This effect can only be negated if you have another "Red-Eyes" Monster on your field. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Dark Cosmic Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Dark Star Dragon

Level: 12, ATK/DEF: 4,200/3,500, Monster Types: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + 1 Synchro Tuner Monster

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. Once per turn, during either player's turn, negate cards and effects equal to the number of Dragon-Type Monsters on your field and in your grave. Once per turn, when an opponent's Monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking Monster, banish this card, and if you do, negate that attack. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all other Monsters on your field. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Dark Divine Cosmic Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Divine Quasar Dragon

Level: 13, ATK/DEF: 4,400/4,000, Monster Types: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Stardust Dragon" + 1 Synchro Tuner Monster

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. This card gains 1,000 ATK for each Monster used to synchro summon it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. When this card leaves the field: You can special summon 1 "Red-Eyes Dark Star Dragon" from your Extra Deck. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Dark Spatial Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Quantum Dragon

Level: 10, ATK/DEF: 3,400/3,000, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Synchro/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + 1 Tuner

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. While you control a Link Monster, Monsters your opponent controls can't target Monsters you control for battles or with card effects, except this one. Once per turn, at the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's Monster, you can select 1 Dragon-Type or Cyberse-Type Monster in your grave, and if you do: Return all Monsters on your opponent's field whose ATK is equal to or greater than the selected Monster's ATK to their hand, also, this card can make an additional attack for each Monster returned to the hand by this effect. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.


	4. Custom Monsters (Xyz)

Custom Monster Cards (Xyz)

Chaos Dragon Xyz: Red-Eyes Darkness Ray Dragon

Rank: 9, ATK/DEF: 3,400/3,000, Monster Types: Dragon/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

Description: 2 Level 9 Monsters

This card can also be xyz summoned by using 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" you control. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card: This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Dragon-Type Monsters in your grave, and all Monsters on your opponent's field lose that same amount of ATK. Then this card gains the ATK lost by this effect. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Chaos Dragon Xyz: Red-Eyes Darkness V Dragon

Rank: 10, ATK/DEF: 3,500/3,000, Monster Types: Dragon/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

Description: 2 Level 10 Monsters

This card can also be xyz summoned by Ranking-Up 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" you control. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. If this card has "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" as an Overlay Unit, it gains this effect: Once per turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card, then select a Dragon-Type Monster in your grave, and if you do, destroy all Monsters on your opponent's field with an equal or greater ATK to the selected Monster. Then your opponent takes damage equal to the combined ATK of all Monsters destroyed by this effect. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Chaos Dragon Xyz: Red-Eyes Darkness Victory Dragon

Rank: 10, ATK/DEF: 3,700/3,500, Monster Types: Dragon/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

Description: 2 Level 10 Monsters

This card can also be xyz summoned by Ranking-Up 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" you control. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all other Monsters on your field. Once per turn, you can detach an Overlay Unit, then select 1 face-up Monster on your opponent's field, and if you do, all Dragon-Type Monsters on your field gain ATK equal to the current ATK of the selected Monster. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Dragon Xyz: Red-Eyes Darkness Roots Dragon

Rank: 6, ATK/DEF: 1,500/1,500, Monster Types: Dragon/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

Description: 2 Level 6 Monsters

This card can also be xyz summoned by Ranking-Down 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" you control. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. This card gains ATK equal to the combined Levels and Ranks of all Monsters on your field(s) x500. Once per turn, when this card attacks or is attacked, you can give 1 Overlay Unit to an opponent's Xyz Monster: Negate the battle, then this card gains 1,000 ATK for each Dragon-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Dragon Xyz: Red-Eyes Darkness Beyond Dragon

Rank: 11, ATK/DEF: 3,900/3,500, Monster Types: Dragon/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

Description: 2 Level 11 Monsters

This card can also be xyz summoned by Double-Ranking-Up 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" you control. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. If this card is Xyz Summoned: All Monsters your opponent currently controls have their ATK become 0. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit, then target a Dragon-Type Monster in your grave: Special summon the target, then gain LP equal to half its original ATK. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Future Dragon Xyz: Red-Eyes Darkness Future Dragon

Rank: 5, ATK/DEF: 0/0, Monster Types: Dragon/Warrior/Xyz/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + 1+ Dragon-Type Synchro Monster + 1+ "Number" Xyz Monster

This card can only be summoned by playing "Crimson Zexal Overlay". This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. This card gains 500 ATK for each Monster used to summon it (ATK boost stays even if an Overlay Unit is used). This card can't be destroyed by battle. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed by a card effect, you can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card instead. Once per turn, until the End Phase, by detaching 1 Overlay Unit, this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Monsters used to summon it. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Red-Eyes Darkness Cyberse eXceed Dragon

Rank: 10, ATK/DEF: 3,400/3,000, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Xyz/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + 1+ Level 10 Monsters

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. This Xyz Summoned card gains 500 ATK x the total Link Rating of all Link Monsters on your field. You can detach 1 Overlay Unit from this card, then target 1 Dragon-Type Monster or Cyberse-Type Link Monster in your grave: Special summon it to your field so it points to this card, also you can't special summon other Monsters for the rest of this turn. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.


	5. Custom Monsters (Ritual-Pendulum)

Custom Monster Cards (Ritual-Pendulum)

Supreme Dark Queen Soul Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Pendulum Dragon

Level: 12, ATK/DEF: 4,400/4,000, Scale: 11, Monster Types: Dragon/Ritual/Pendulum/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon"

Pendulum Effect: All Battle Damage dealt by your Dragon-Type Monsters is doubled. If a Dragon-Type or Spellcaster-Type Monster is in your other Pendulum Zone, all Monsters your opponent controls have their ATK become 0.

Monster Effect: This card can be summoned by either playing the Ritual Spell Card "Dragon Pendulum Soul Ritual", or by sending the listed monsters to the Extra Deck and grave face-up. Must be Ritual Summoned, and can then be Pendulum Summoned. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. When this card, or any other Dragon-Type monster you control attacks, the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls is halved, and all battle damage your opponent takes is doubled. If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed: You can special summon 1 Monster from your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.


	6. Custom Monsters (Fusion-Pendulum)

Custom Monster Cards (Fusion-Pendulum)

Supreme Dark Queen Violet Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Venom Dragon

Level: 12, ATK/DEF: 4,200/3,500, Scale: 1, Monster Types: Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon"

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, until the End Phase, all Dragon-Type Monsters you control gain 1,000 ATK for each Monster you opponent controls.

Monster Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned, and can then be Pendulum Summoned. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. Once per turn: Until the End Phase, target all Monsters your opponent controls, this card then gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all targeted Monsters, and if it does, replace this effect with one of the targeted Monster's original effects. If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed: You can special summon 1 Monster from your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.


	7. Custom Monsters (Synchro-Pendulum)

Custom Monster Cards (Synchro-Pendulum)

Supreme Dark Queen White Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Wing Dragon

Level: 13, ATK/DEF: 3,900/3,000, Scale: 11, Monster Types: Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon"

Pendulum Effect: If your Monster battles an opponent's Monster, before damage calculation: You can make the Monster you control gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Dragon-Type Monsters in your grave, and all Monsters your opponent controls lose that same amount of ATK. Unless your opponent controls a Monster, this effect is negated.

Monster Effect: Must be Synchro Summoned, and can then be Pendulum Summoned. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type monster on your field and in your grave. If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed: You can special summon 1 Monster from your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Red-Eyes Darkness Wing Dragon" per each Dragon-Type Monster on your field: You can target 1 Effect Monster your opponent controls: it has its effects negated until the end of your next turn. During the Battle Phase, if you control this Synchro Summoned Monster (Quick Effect): You can destroy all Monsters your opponent controls with an ATK of 2,500 or higher. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.


	8. Custom Monsters (Xyz-Pendulum)

Custom Monster Cards (Xyz-Pendulum)

Supreme Dark Queen Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Rebellion Dragon

Rank: 9, ATK/DEF: 3,900/3,500, Scale: 2, Monster Types: Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect

Description: 2 Level 9 Dragon-Type Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone. You can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type on your field and in your grave. If one of the monsters used to Xyz Summon this card was originally a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster, destroy all Level or Rank 9 and lower monsters on your opponent's field, and your opponent(s) take damage equal to the combined ATK of their respective monsters. Then, by using an Overlay Unit, this card can attack equal to the number of monsters that were destroyed by this effect. If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed: You can special summon 1 Monster from your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Supreme Dark Queen Violent Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Raging Dragon

Rank: 9, ATK/DEF: 3,900/3,500, Scale: 0, Monster Types: Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect

Description: 2 Level 9 Dragon-Type Monsters

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone. You can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone.

Monster Effect: If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. If this card in your Monster Zone is destroyed: You can special summon 1 Monster from your Pendulum Zone, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone. If this card is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster, it gains these effects: This card can attack twice per turn. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Overlay Unit, then destroy all cards on your opponent's field, and this card gains 500 ATK for each card destroyed by this effect (All Spell and Trap card effects on your opponent's field are negated in response to this effect). For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.


	9. Custom Monsters (Xyz Tuners)

Custom Monster Cards (Xyz Tuner)

Dark Soul Sorceress

Rank: 4, ATK/DEF: 3,000/4,500, Monster Types: Dragon/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

Description: 2 Level 4 Monsters

One of the Monsters used to Xyz Summon this card MUST be a Tuner Monster. As long as this card has an Overlay Unit attached to it, it can't be destroyed. If this card is targeted for an attack, or by a card or effect while no Overlay Units are attached, you can attach Overlay Units equal to the number of decks this card's owner currently has on their side of the field. The Xyro Monster summoned using this card gains Overtune Units equal to its Overlay Units, and ATK equal to double its original DEF.


	10. Custom Monsters (Xyro)

Custom Monster Cards (Xyro)

Dark Divine Cosmic Dragon Queen of Wishes, Red-Eyes Darkness Angel Goddess Dragon

Rankvel: 13, ATK/DEF: 5,500/5,000, Monster Types: Dragon/Divine/Xyro/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + 1 Xyz Tuner Monster

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. This card gains 1,000 ATK for each Dragon-Type, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Monster on your field and in your Extra Deck, and 2,000 ATK for each Dragon-Type Ritual, Dragon-Type Fusion, Dragon-Type Synchro, Dragon-Type Xyz, and Dragon-Type Pendulum Monster on your field and in your Extra Deck. Each of these effects can be used once per turn: Synchro effect: Destroy all Spell and Trap cards on your opponent's field, up to the number of Dragon-Type Monsters you control, and if you do, this card gains 1,000 ATK for each on destroyed this way. Xyz Effect: You can detach 1 Overtune Unit: Destroy all Monsters your opponent controls, up to the number of Dragon-type Monsters you control, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Monsters that were destroyed by this effect. Xyro Effect: By detaching 1 Overtune Unit, this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Dragon-Type, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Pendulum Monster on your field, and double the combined ATK of all Dragon-Type Ritual, Dragon-Type Fusion, Dragon-Type Synchro, Dragon-Type Xyz, and Dragon-Type Pendulum Monster on your field. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.


	11. Custom Monsters (Link)

Custom Monster Cards (Link)

Dark Cyberse Dark Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Decode Dragon

Link: 4, ATK: 3,200, Link Arrows: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Link/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Decode Talker"

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Monsters this card points to. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a card(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can discard a card from your hand to negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Light Cyberse Dark Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Encode Dragon

Link: 4, ATK: 3,200, Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right, Top, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Link/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Encode Talker"

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your Monster this card points to battles an opponent's Monster with higher ATK than it: You can make that Monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that damage calculation, you can select 1 Dragon-Type Monster in your grave, then target a Monster on your opponent's field: The targeted Monster loses ATK equal to the selected Dragon-type Monster's original ATK, and this card or 1 Monster on your field it points to gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the selected Dragon-Type Monster's original ATK and lost ATK of the opponent's Monster, until the turn's End Phase. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Wind Cyberse Dark Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Excode Dragon

Link: 4, ATK: 3,200, Link Arrows: Left, Bottom-Left, Right, Top, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Link/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Excode Talker"

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. When this card is Link Summoned: You can choose unused Main Monster Zones equal to the number of Dragon-Type Monsters currently in your grave: those zones can't be used while this Monster is face-up on the field. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Excode Dragon" once per turn. Monsters this card points to gain 1,000 ATK, and they can't be destroyed by card effects. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Earth Cyberse Dark Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Transcode Dragon

Link: 4, ATK: 3,200, Link Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Right, Right, Top, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Link/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Transcode Talker"

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. While this card is co-linked, it and its co-linked Monsters gain 500 ATK for each Monster that is co-linked, also your opponent can't target any of them with card effects. You can target 1 Dragon-Type Monster or 1 Link 3 or lower Cyberse-Type Link Monster in your grave, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Transcode Dragon": Special summon it to your zone this card points to. You can't special summon Monsters the turn you activate this effect, except Dragon-Type or Cyberse-Type Monsters. You can only use the effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Transcode Dragon" once per turn. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Fire Cyberse Dark Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Powercode Dragon

Link: 4, ATK: 3,200, Link Arrows: Left, Bottom-Left, Right, Top-Right, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Link/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Powercode Talker"

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Monster on your opponent's field: Negate that target's effects until the turn's End Phase. Once per turn, if this card battles an opponent's Monster, during damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card from your hand: This card gains ATK equal to the combined Levels, Ranks, and Link Markers of all Monsters on your field x1,000 during that damage calculation only. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Water Cyberse Dark Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Shootingcode Dragon

Link: 4, ATK: 3,200, Link Arrows: Top, Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Link/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Shootingcode Talker"

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. At the start of the Battle Phase: You can activate this effect: This Battle Phase, this card can make attacks on your opponent's Monsters, up to the number of Dragon-Type Monsters on your field and in your grave +1, but this turn, when it attacks your opponent's only Monster, that Monster loses 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type Monster in your grave during damage calculation only. At the end of each Battle Phase: You can draw cards equal to the number of Monsters destroyed by battle this turn. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Dark Cyberse Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Cyberse Dragon

Link: 5, ATK: 3,400, Link Arrows: Top, Top-Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top-Right, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Link/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + 2+ Monsters

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. Once while face-up on the field (Quick Effect): Select Monsters on your opponent's field, equal to the number of Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monsters in your grave: Destroy the selected Monsters. If a Monster this card points to is destroyed by battle or sent to the grave: You can special summon 1 Dragon-Type or Cyberse-Type Monster from your grave or hand. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Dark Divine Cyberse Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Cyberse Dragon Darkfluid

Link: 6, ATK: 3,900, Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right, Top-Right, Top, Top-Left, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Link/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + 3+ Effect Monsters

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. If this card is Link Summoned: You can place counters on this card equal to the number of Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monsters on your field and in your grave. Gains 2,500 ATK for each of these counters on this card during the Battle Phase only. When your opponent activates a Monster Effect (Quick Effect): You can remove 1 counter from this card: Negate the activation, also if this effect was activated between this card's attack declaration and the end of the Damage Step, it can make a second attack in a row. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Soul Cyberse Dark Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Accesscode Dragon

Link: 5, ATK: 3,200, Link Arrows: Top, Top-Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top-Right, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Link/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + 2+ Effect Monsters

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. Gains 1,000 ATK x the Link Rating, Level, or Rank of 1 of the materials used for this card's Link Summon. You can banish 1 Link or Dragon-Type Monster from your grave, then target 1 card your opponent controls: Destroy it. You can't banish other Monsters with the same Attribute to activate this effect of "Red-Eyes Darkness Accesscode Dragon" in the same turn. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

Divine Goddess Cyberse Dark Queen of Dragons, Red-Eyes Darkness Cybersecode Dragon

Link: 7, ATK: 4,400, Link Arrows: Top-Left, Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right, Right, Top-Right, Monster Types: Dragon/Cyberse/Link/Effect

Description: "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" + "Dark Sorceress" + "Elemental Hero Neas" + "Stardust Dragon" + "Number 39: Utopia" + "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" + "Decode Talker"

This card gains 500 ATK and an additional attack for each Dragon-Type and Cyberse-Type Monster on your field and in your grave. For each additional attack taken off this card, it gains 1,000 ATK.

(Note: Red-Eyes Darkness Cybersecode Dragon is incomplete. You any of you can think of a really good ability for it, I'd appreciate it very much.)


	12. Custom Spells

One Hundred Left - Continuous Spell Card  
-This set card can't be destroyed by card effects. Whenever your LP would hit 0; this card stops them at 100, then gains one Life Counter for every 100 damage that would've been dealt to you while this card is active on the field. When this card leaves the field; Deal damage to your opponent(s) equal to the number of Life Counters on this card times 100, then return this card to your hand instead of sending it to your grave.

Ritual Recall – Continuous Spell Card  
-Select at least 1 monster that was used for a ritual summon; Special summon the selected monster(s) from your grave. If any of the monsters special summoned by this effect have a limited number of times that they can use their abilities, that counter resets to 0.

Fusion Recall – Continuous Spell Card  
-Select at least 1 monster that was used for a fusion summon; Special summon the selected monster(s) from your grave. If any of the monsters special summoned by this effect have a limited number of times that they can use their abilities, that counter resets to 0.

Synchro Recall – Continuous Spell Card  
-Select at least 1 monster that was used for a synchro summon; Special summon the selected monster(s) from your Grave. If any of the monsters special summoned by this effect have a limited number of times that they can use their abilities, that counter resets to 0.

Overlay Recall – Continuous Spell Card  
-Select at least 1 monster that was used for an xyz summon; Special summon the selected monster(s) from your xyz monster. If any of the monsters special summoned by this effect have a limited number of times that they can use their abilities, that counter resets to 0.

Link Recall – Continuous Spell Card  
-Select at least 1 monster that was used for a link summon; Special summon the selected monster(s) from your grave. If any of the monsters special summoned by this effect have a limited number of times that they can use their abilities, that counter resets to 0.

Overtune Recall – Continuous Spell Card  
-Select at least 1 monster that was used for an xyro summon; Special summon the selected monster(s) from your xyro monster. If any of the monsters special summoned by this effect have a limited number of times that they can use their abilities, that counter resets to 0.

Soul Retarget – Quick-Play Spell Card  
-When a monster on your field is attacked by an opponent's monster with higher ATK, switch the attack target to the monster with the highest ATK on your field. Both monsters can't be destroyed during the new battle.

Self Sacrifice - Continuous Spell Card  
-Whenever a monster on your field becomes the target of an opposing monster's attack; The attack is now a direct attack on the owner of this card. (This effect also applies to your tag partners and their monsters being an attack target during a duel.)

Extra Pendulum – Spell Card  
-Select 2 pendulum monsters in your deck. Add the selected monsters to your extra deck face-up.

Cyberse Draw - Spell Card  
-Draw cards from your deck equal to the number of Cyberse-Type monsters on your field.

Level Rise Dice - Spell Card  
-Select a monster on your field; Up to three times per turn, roll a six-sided dice, and increase the selected monster's level by the result. (The third roll's result is automatically applied.) If the selected monster's level exceeds 12; Destroy the selected monster, and deal damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's current ATK.

Level Drop Dice - Spell Card  
-Select a monster on your field; Up to three times per turn, roll a six-sided dice, and decrease the selected monster's level by the result. (The third roll's result is automatically applied.) If the selected monster's level exceeds 1; Destroy the selected monster, and you take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's original ATK.

Single Synchro - Quick-Play Spell Card  
-Select a synchro monster on your field; It's level becomes 1 until the end phase of this turn.

3rd Level Synchro - Quick-Play Spell Card  
-Select two synchro monsters on your field with the same level; Special summon 1 tuner monster and at least 1 non-tuner monster from your deck, hand, or grave whose levels equal the two selected synchro monsters, and synchro summon using the special summoned monsters.

Soul Taker - Spell Card  
-Select a monster you own that your opponent currently controls; Regain control of that monster.

Soul Giver - Spell Card  
-Select a monster on your field; Give control of that monster to your opponent.

Tri Level Dropper - Quick-Play Spell Card  
-Select a monster on your field; Decrease its level by 3 until the end phase of this turn.

Rank-Up-Magic Limited Meklord's Force - Spell Card  
-Target 1 Dragon-Type monster you control; Special summon from your extra deck, 1 "Dragon CXyz" monster that is 1 rank higher than that monster that you control, by using it as an overlay unit. (This special summon is treated as an xyz summon. Overlay units attached to that target also become overlay units on the summoned monster.)

Rank-Up-Magic Crimson Force - Spell Card  
-Target 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control; Special summon from your extra deck, 1 "Dragon CXyz" monster with the same type as that monster you control, but 1 rank higher, by using it as an overlay unit. (This special summon is treated as an xyz summon. Overlay units attached to that target also become overlay units on the summoned monster.) Then, all cards on your opponent's field have their effects negated.

Rank-Down-Magic Crimson Fall - Spell Card  
-Target 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" or "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" you control; Special summon from your extra deck, 1 "Red-Eyes Dragon Xyz" or "Blue-Eyes Dragon Xyz" monster with a lower rank than that monster you control, by using it as an overlay unit. (This special summon is treated as an xyz summon. Overlay units attached to that target also become overlay units on the summoned monster.) The monster xyz summoned this way gains the following effect: If this card attacks, or is attacked, by an opponent's monster, the opponent's monster's effects are negated during the battle phase only.

Rank-Up-Magic Crimson Astral Force - Spell Card  
-Target the 1 Dragon-Type Monster you control with the highest level/rank (Your choice, if tied); Special summon from your extra deck, 1 monster with the same type and attribute as that monster you control but 2 ranks higher, by using it as an overlay unit. (This special summon is treated as an xyz summon. Overlay units attached to that target also become overlay units on the summoned monster.)

Crimson Zexal Overlay - Spell Card  
-Select 1 Dragon-Type Monster, at least 1 Dragon-Type synchro monster, and 1 "Number" xyz monster on field; Special summon from your extra deck, 1 "Red-Eyes Dragon FXyz" or 1 "Blue-Eyes Dragon FXyz" monster, using the selected monsters as overlay units. (This special summon is treated as an xyz summon.)

Same Link Summon - Spell Card  
-Select 1 link monster on your field; Special summon all link monsters from your extra deck with the same link rating as the selected monster.

Link Soul Copy - Spell Card  
-Select 1 monster on your field; Special summon a number of "Soul Token" (Divine/Light/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) monsters equal to the number of link monsters on your field in defense position. Then, all tokens gain the name, type, attribute, level/rank, ATK, and DEF of the selected monster. These tokens can't be used to special summon any monsters from your extra deck, except link monsters.

Dragon Cynet Ritual - Ritual Spell Card  
-This card can be used to summon any Dragon or Cyberse ritual monster. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 ritual monster from your grave; Special summon 2 "Dragon Cynet Tokens" (Dragon/Cyberse/Dark/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 0) in defense position. you can't activate this effect the turn this card is sent to the grave.

Dragon Cynet Fusion - Spell Card  
-Fusion summon 1 Dragon or Cyberse Fusion monster from your extra deck, using monsters from your hand or field as fusion material. If you control no monsters in the extra monster zones, you can also banish up to 1 Dragon or Cyberse Link monster from your grave as fusion material.

Dragon Soul Union - Equip Spell Card  
-Select a monster on your field: During your battle phase, multiply the current ATK of the selected monster by the number of Dragon-Type monsters on your field. This effect lasts until the end of the battle phase. If the selected monster is also a Dragon-Type, increase the multiplier of this card's effect by 1.

Twin Soul Strike - Equip Spell Card  
-Select two monsters on your field: As long as this card is on the field, both monsters can attack all opposing monsters at the same time, and have their ATK combined together. If one one of the selected monsters activates their effect that changes their ATK or DEF, that effect also targets the other selected monster as well.

Dragon Immune - Continuous Spell Card  
-All Dragon-Type monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as this card is on the field.

Spell Immune - Continuous Spell Card  
-All SpellCaster-Type monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as this card is on the field.

Sword Immune - Continuous Spell Card  
-All Warrior-Type monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as this card is on the field.

Cyberse Immune - Continuous Spell Card  
-All Cyberse-Type monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as this card is on the field.

Over-Hundred Soul - Spell Card  
-Select two monsters with the same level from your field, hand, or grave; Special summon 1 "Number 10X" Xyz Monster from your extra deck using the selected monsters. If this card is in your grave; You can send 1 spell card from your deck to the grave to add this card to your hand.

Rank-Up-Magic Over-Hundred Force - Spell Card  
-Target 1 "Number 10X" monster on your field: Special summon 1 "Number C10X" monster from your extra deck using the targeted monster as an overlay unit. (Overlay units attached to that target also become overlay units on the summoned monster.)

Link Sharing - Continuous Spell Card  
-Activate only if you have two link monsters that are pointing to the same zone(s), and a monster in the shared zone(s). All monsters gain 500 ATK for each one connected this way.


End file.
